Easier to Run
by WooFooGirl
Summary: Song-fic, one-shot! This is about something you never thought I'd write someday. Read it or flames will chase you down!


**Hello everybody! Yeah, I know, I've been gone for a long while, don't kill me. *Hides***

**But well, I decided to write something out of topic! I know, if you read this you'll be like WTF! But no, any of this is real (? It just came out of nowhere, so don't take this seriously!**

**It's an "anti- Miley x Yang" fic. Why "anti" ? You'll see. ****It's a song-fic! ****First one I make for Fanfiction, so I hope I did it well!**

**I used "Easier to Run" by Linkin Park, because I think it fits this story.**

**Actually, this story has been written before with another plot, and I just took the parts that talked about Yang's and Miley's destroyed relationship. **

**So, I hope you enjoy :) let me know if I did something wrong!**

_**Easier to Run**_

_It was a very dark and cold night. The stars were hidden behind a million of gray clouds surrounding the sky. No light poured in my room, because all the windows were closed. I wanted to lie down in my bed, surrounded by the "homely" darkness. Why homely? I don't know why I found darkness comfortable lately._

_**Something has been taken from deep inside of me**_

_**The secret I've kept locked away, no one can ever see**_

_**Wounds so deep, they never show, they never go away**_

_**Like moving pictures in my head, for years and years they've played...**_

_It was a Valentine's day. Yang has been out with his friends all day, he didn't even say hi to me, not even a word. I felt the urge to cry, but, I held myself back, I just couldn't shed a tear for someone who doesn't deserve it. **"Only the ones who really love you deserve your tears. The one who really loves you won't make you shed one"**. Yes I remembered that and I didn't cry. But I couldn't help to feel sadness, disappointment. The sweet guy who swore love for me, is gone... Someone took him away, and I can't have him back. Ok, now I ruined everything, I began to let some tears out. They were hitting against the walls of my eyes, they couldn't resist anymore and let them fall. They were falling fast and faster, until this all made me sob loud. I became breathless. My intention was to cry silently, but I couldn't do it. I was desperate. This night seemed to never end. I was in the middle of a fight with him, all of a sudden. That's what's left! His loud voice couldn't stop resounding in my mind, screaming that I was never good for him, that he never loved me. You surely wonder how this came to this. It was all because of a stupid question I shouldn't have made: "Why didn't you spend your time with me? Today was Valentine's". I totally regret this now. I should've just, kept my mouth shut, because things have always gone better when my lips didn't let any word out in the worst situations. But it meant I had to make an effort to tell my mind not to speak out. Sometimes I felt much better once I said all I wanted to say, even though it had its consequences. _

_**If I could change, I would. Take back the pain, I would  
>Retrace every wrong move that I made, I would<br>If I could stand up and take the blame, I would  
>If I could take all the shame to the grave, I would<br>If I could change I would take back the pain, I would  
>Retrace every wrong move that I made, I would<br>If I could stand up and take the blame, I would  
>I would take all my shame to the grave...<strong>_

_Anyway... this second story began with this question._

"_Why everytime I come back, you have something bad to tell me? HUH? WHY!" he yelled at me with all his strength. I had never seen him so mad like now. I guess it was a part of him I didn't discover yet, and I'm glad I hadn't before, cuz it's really scary. I just stayed there, immovable, trying to think of something else to avoid all those sentences he was pronouncing. In that moment, I really wished I was deaf._

"_Calm down, I didn't scream at you..." I could only whisper that, my mind was so shut I couldn't even think of something better. I didn't even have the forces enough (or courage) to yell back, or fight back. I was just too shocked, I felt like if a truck ran over me right then._

"_But I'm so tired of this! You don't let me live! I have friends, okay? YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY PERSON IN MY LIFE! What do you think! You should do the same!" his lips crushed against each other as he shouted. I did no more than let some tears out, he was just (I wished literally) grabbing my heart, throwing it against the wall, letting it fall and stepping on it as many times as he could. He just couldn't dig deeper._

_**Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
>Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have<br>Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
>And never moving forward so there'd never be a past... <strong>_

"_I don't let you live! CAN YOU EVEN LISTEN TO YOURSELF! I never see you! I'm never with you! you're out all the time! All I asked was this, because I missed you all day! But it's alright, if you don't wanna be with me, I won't force you! if I have never been good for you, then it was just **your** mistake, because you were good for me, but **were**, you're not anymore... and if you never loved me, well, then it is **your** problem too! Because I did, but **did**! I don't anymore!" I cried out loud. Once I was finally empty (speaking of words, of course) I began to run. I just ran out of that room, those four walls weren't going to keep me there, locked, with this crummy guy. I didn't want to see his face anymore. Done, I've said it, I don't love him anymore. But if I don't, then, why does this hurt me this much? Perhaps I still love him a bit, because you can't stop loving someone just like that, I know, but one thing I'm sure of, I don't wanna be with him any longer... He just made me suffer, and I didn't want that for me._

"_Miley.. wait..." he muttered to himself, and ran after me. He looked worried, but I knew it wouldn't last that much. I didn't want to keep my hopes up. I had to tell my mind that he should be out of it, OUT COMPLETELY. I had to make it believe that I was over him, that my love for him has faded forever..._

_But I couldn't even buy it. I couldn't even swallow it... I was lying to myself, and that's something I never liked to do... but it was sadly necessary, so I just kept on thinking that way. _

_**Just washing it aside**_

_**All of the helplessness inside**_

_**Pretending I don't feel misplaced**_

_**It's so much simpler than change…**_

_Running and running, I don't know if I planned to run miles away, but if it was possible, then welcome, I wanted to be as far as I could from him and all that's putrefying me. _

_I looked back. He wasn't behind me. I felt relieved, and sad at the same time. He wasn't interested enough to fight for me, to have me back. He just gave up and let me go. I never thought it could be so easy for him. It made me feel even more useless, hated... I felt like nobody ever cared about me, or loved me, trusted me, anything! Nobody was there to help, to extend a hand and help me stand up. No one... so that's when I let myself fall onto the dirty ground. I let all the dirt get into my body, I didn't even care. I felt like I wanted to get rid of my voice, screaming as loud as I could... so loud that even my soul will leave my body. Yes, that's what I wanted.. I wanted to die right then, I wanted God to take my soul away... and end my misfortunes..._

_**It's easier to run**_

_**Replacing this pain with something more**_

_**It's so much easier to go**_

**_Than face all this pain here all alone..._**

**Ok, too sad. I know! I blame myself for writing this, I love Miley x Yang with all my heart, but I just had to write this down, something different, you know!**

**Hope you are good persons and understand me, mueheheh...**

**Ok so, I hope you liked it! Please comment, and if I had any mistake, just let me know so I can work on it, thanks!**

**R&R**

**~A.**


End file.
